A Most Precious Gift
by lil Kaari
Summary: Edward left Bella with something he least Expected, a baby growing inside of her and when Billy and Jacob tell her dad what Edward and the Cullens are he kicks her out and the wolves want to kill her baby. So she does the only thing she knows might help
1. Help me

I stared at it. I just couldn't believe it! He had left me with something Better than everything but himself.

It was two months before my birthday and Charlie was away for the week. We were in my room he suddenly kissed me. it was different from all the other kisses, this one was hard, passionate.

He moved to my neck so I could breathe and that night his boundaries were broken.

It was my birthday when everything went wrong. Now I have my gift and no one can take her from me not even the Volturi.

That brings us back to the present me sitting in the bathroom staring at the positive pregnancy test a huge smile on my face.

I am Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan and I am pregnant with a vampires baby. I couldn't be happier.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up I went downstairs and started on Charlie's supper.

"Hey Bells you look Better today." Charlie noted.

"that is Because I have wonderful news Cha.. Dad" I said

"what would that be Bella?" he asked

"Well, I found out today that.." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"oh yea Jacob and Billy are coming to watch the game." Charlie said

As he let Billy and Jacob in.

"hey Bells" Jacob said

"Hey Jake Hey Billy" I said

I grabbed the dishes and began to wash them Jacob came into the kitchen and stood next to me a little while later

"hey you seem different Bells, Happier." Jacob noted

"I am Jake Edward may have taken all the stuff he gave me but he did leave me with one thing that no one will take from me." I said

"what do you mean Bella? Ho could he have forgotten something?" he asked confused.

I sighed and took his hand and lead him to the living room to tell Charlie.

"Dad I want to tell you something. I'm pregnant and its Edwards I'm not getting ride of it so deal with it." I said

"Bella why?" Charlie asked

"I don't know why does any one do it?" I answered

"Bella I understand you want to Keep it but why? Wouldn't it cause you more pain." he asked

"Because it's all I have left of him." I said sadly

"Bella you have to get ride of it its not safe." Billy said.

"no way Billy." I said

"Time you told Charlie about the Cullens Bella he is in this now to he has a right." Billy said

"no I promised I wouldn't tell and I am not breaking that promise now." I said

"then I will. Charlie the Cullens are vampires and Jacob is a werewolves Bella's child is half vampire." Billy said

"Isabella if that is true you will get ride of it tomorrow." Charlie roared

"no way Charlie if you can't Except the fact that I am pregnant then I will leave and you will never see me or your grandchild again." I yelled

I ran upstairs and began throwing my stuff in a duffle bag. As I was moving to the bookshelf when I fell on a loose floor board and inside was my cd Edward made for me and all my other birthday presents.

There was also a note from the person I thought of as a sister.


	2. Cullens

Bella,

Congratulations my cell number is at the bottom. If something happens all of us are in Alaska Except Edward he's in south America the address is at the bottom. We miss you Call me when you can.

Alice

I shoved the note in my pocket and grabbed my bag. I threw my bag in my truck and drove to the airport. After I bought my ticket and decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" I heard chipper voice asked

"Alice, it's me Bella." I said

"Bella! Oh its so good to hear from you."

"I missed you to Alice but listen I need help Charlie he kicked me out." I said

"oh Bella come here to Alaska we all miss you."

" I am and my plane is boarding I'll see you soon"

"okay bye Bella" Alice said I hung up and boarded my plane for a long flight to Alaska

When the plane landed I made my way to the parking lot and got a cab and gave him the address of the Cullen's new house.

I go out and made my way slowly up to the door. I hesitantly knocked on the door. It was thrown open

I was pulled into a hug by my short pixie sister.

"Alice be careful please." I pleaded

"oh sorry Bella I am just happy you came." she said and pulled me into the other room

Sitting on the couches were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper they all looked up when I came in with Alice.

"Bella!" the all said

"Hi Everybody sorry to pop in like this but I am in trouble and didn't know where else to go." I said quietly knowing they all heard me anyway

"Bella what's wrong what sort of trouble." Esme asked

"Well two months before my birthday Edward broke his boundaries and Slept with me and I don't know how but I'm pregnant. Charlie kicked me out after Billy Told

"him what you were and that Jacob is a werewolf and that I wouldn't get ride of it." I said my hands wrapping my hands around my belly by instinctively

"oh Bella I'm so sorry" Esme said Alice had pulled me into a softer hug.

"Rosalie, I Know you want a Baby of your own but would be happy with a God Child?" I asked

"why me Bella? I was never nice to you?" she asked

"because this could be the closest thing you get to a child"

I was suddenly tackled to the ground in a hug and a million thank you's in my ear.

The phone rang and everyone froze and Carlisle got up and answered the phone.

"He's coming back, Edward that is." he said coming back into the room

I gasped and my hand flew to my belly in shock.

"Bella is everything ok?" Rosalie asked

"my baby kicked me!" I exclaimed

"Bella it's three am aren't you tiered?" Emmett asked

"no now that I think about it no I'm not" I said

We stayed up for a while talking it must have been around 7 in the morning when the door opened.

"hello Everybody I m home why do I smell a vampire in here?" he asled

"Hello Edward I needed help and this was the only place I knew to come." I said

"Bella?" he said I walked over to him and smiled he bent so our foreheads were touching.

I took his hand and placed it on my belly so he could feel it when baby kicked and when it did his eyes went wide

"Bella what was that?" he asked

"our baby I don't know how but I do know it's yours" I said

He smiled and picked me up swinging me around.

Edward set me down in his lap on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle went to get it

"Eddie I heared you were back" a strawberry blond said in a sing song voice

"Tanya" Edward hissed


	3. Phone Calls

"oh you are back Eddie I missed you by the way why do I like smell another vampire?" she asked

"Tanya that would be my mate Bella and she also happens to be carrying our child" Edward sadi

"I thought she was in forks spoons or whatever" Tanya said the annoyance clear in her voice.

"and I thought Edward was in South America but guess what things change get over it he's mine" I hissed at her

I had lend back so my head was on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes

"Hello Bella I'm Eliazer and this is Carmen my mate Tanya Kate and Irina and her mate Laurent" as soon as he said the name I hissed and Edward had to tighten his grip on me to keep me still

"Laurent where Exactly did you tell them you were two months ago?" I hissed at him

"he was hunting why and how do you know him?" Irina asked

"he tried to Kill me a month after Edward and the others came here and before that he was with a coven that tried to kill me" I said

I was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked on the caller id it said Jacob Black

"what do you want Jacob" I yelled

"gees Bella calm down Charlie wants to talk to you and he knew you wouldn't answer his or Billy's calls so they had me call" he said

"what do you want Jacob"

"your dad wants you back home."

"he doesn't have the right to be called my father anymore he basically disowned me."

"he says he'll file kidnap if you don't come home."

"put him on" I said

I heard the phone passing hands and Charlie.

"Bells come home please" Charlie said

"will you except Edward and my baby." I asked

"no you will get ride of it the day you get back and tell everyone that you were raped" Charlie said

" I will not and I am not coming home I am here with my real family and if you try to file kid napped I will tell every one that you neglected me"

"Bella come home please" he begged

"no" I growled and hung up

"Bella what did he want?" Esme asked

"he wanted me to come home and said if I didn't he would file Kidnap and blame you guys the nerve off him" I Exploded

"Bella calm down please the Baby" Edward said his hands wrapping around my stomach to the small put visible baby bump there.

"oh Bella I'm sorry" Esme said

"why he brought it on himself" Rosalie said


	4. Visiting Charlie

"I need to tell my mom. She doesn't know yet.", I said picking up my phone.

"Hello.", she said.

"Mom?", I asked.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Pregnant in Alaska, with Edward and the Cullens."

There was a pause. Then she yelled, "Isabella Marie, what are you doing in Alaska?"

"Okay, I'm pregnant. I went to Edward.", I said.

"Pregnant. Is it Edward's?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Will you please explain that to Charlie? He's wanting me to get rid of it."

"He what! Is he there with you?"

"No, he kicked me out because I wouldn't an abortion.", I said.

"Bella, I'm happy you will have a child with the guy you love. All I care about is you being happy."

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"Go to Forks and tell Charlie off for me."

"I was hoping you would ask me to, Bells. I'll be in Forks by tomorrow evening."

"Cool. I think Edward and I will come and watch, okay?"

"Sure. See you soon, honey."

"Bye, Mom."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Oh, Bella. Good idea on having Renee talk to Charlie.", Alice said.

"Why?", Edward asked.

"It will reveal a lot that Bella needs to know about. You, two, better go if you want to watch.", Alice said.

We got up and left to go to the airport. We landed in Seattle around 4 P.M. the next day. My mom's flight came in an hour later. So, we waited for her.

She was clutching the seat on the way too Forks, because Edward was going over 150 miles per hour. I just laughed.

When we pulled up to Charlie's house, his cruiser was in the driveway. Oh, joy! Not.

I opened the door.

"Charlie.", I called. I found him sitting on the couch.

"Bella, you came back. Glad to see you came to your senses.", Charlie said, not seeing Edward or Renee.

"Charlie Albert Swan!", Renee yelled, stomping into the living room.

"No, Charlie. I have backup: Renee and Edward.", I said. The color in his face drained.

"Renee, listen to me, please.", he begged.

"No, Charlie. Bella, can have something that you nor I never had: a biological child! I can't believe that you want her to get rid of it. How could you?"

I was shocked. I was adopted! Wow, didn't see that coming.

"Renee, if you knew what he was you would be upset and want her to get an abortion too.", Charlie said.

Oh, no. He wouldn't!


	5. Discovering a secret

"Bella, what is he talking about?", Renee asked.

"I can't tell you that. I promised I wouldn't. Billy told Charlie.", I answered.

"Edward?", Renee asked.

"Well, seeing as Charlie knows, Renee might as well know. I'm a vampire. My whole family are vampires but we drink animal' blood. That's why our eyes are gold, not red.", Edward said.

"Charlie, there's nothing wrong with that. They love each other, who cares what he is?", Renee said.

I smiled and leaned against Edward.

"But, Renee, he could kill her!", Charlie protested.

"No, he wouldn't he loves her too much."

"Okay, Rewind to where I was adopted.", I said.

Renee and Charlie looked at me and then spoke.

"Bella, honey, I can't have children. So, we adopted you from an orphanage in Rochester.", Renee said.

"We adopted you when you were two.", Charlie added.

"So, what's my real last name?", I asked.

We were all sitting down now. I was in Edward's lap.

"Well, your mother's name was Emma Hale Macarthy and your father's name was Peter Macarthy. We changed your middle name."

Edward's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Edward. We're back in Forks. We're living here again.", Alice said.

I snatched the phone.

"Alice.", I said.

"Hi, Bella. You and Edward need to come to the house now."

"Okay." I hung up.

"We need to go, Edward. Bye, Mom."

I got up. Edward followed. We got into his rented silver Volvo. When we pulled up, I jumped out of the car and walked to the door. Everyone was in the living room.

"Okay, so I found out I was adopted.", I announced.

"Really, by who?", Esme asked.

"Well, my mother is Emma Lily Hale and my dad is Peter Emmett Macarthy.", I said. "Oh and my real name is Isabella Rosalie Macarthy."

I looked at Rose and saw the shock on her face and the confused look on Emmett's face.

"Emmett, I'm saying you're my great uncle and Rose is my great-great aunt."

"Sweet! I have a niece. Yes!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey, Rose. I guess either way, you are related to my baby.", I said.

"Yeah. I always wondered why you look like someone I know.", Rose said.

"Bella, they live in Seattle.", Alice called.

"Thank you, Alice.", I called back.

The next day Edward and I drove to Seattle with Alice and Jasper. I wanted Rose to come but she said it would be too weird because they might recognize her.

It was a big house. Almost like the Cullens'. I walked hesitantly to the door and knocked. A girl who looked 15 answered.

"Hi. Is Emma or Peter here?", I asked. She nodded and called through the house.


	6. Meeting the Family

"Mom!" A lady with chestnut hair came to the door. She looked at me and gasped and called to Peter. She ushered us into the family room. When Peter came in he had two boys following him.

"Isabella, is that you?", he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé. This is his sister, Alice and her fiancé, Jasper Whitlock."

"This is Hannah and Haley and Emmett and Peter.", Emma said.

"I don't mean to be rude but why did you visit us now?", Peter asked.

"Oh, well Charlie and Renee got into a fight because I'm pregnant. Charlie wants me to get rid of her and Renee blew up at him. She told me about you.", I said.

"So, you are my sister?", Haley asked.

"I guess so.", I said.

"Do you want to be brothers and sisters?", Hannah asked.

"Of course. I want brothers and sisters but Edward's siblings were all adopted, just like him.", I said.

"Can we come stay with you for the weekend?", Emmett asked. I looked at Alice. She nodded.

"Sure, I'd like to get to know you better, anyways.", I answered.

"Bella, have you thought of any names for your baby?", Emma asked.

"Yes, it's a girl. So, I was thinking about Emily Rose.", I said.

"That's pretty, Bella. We need to tell you something important.", Peter said. I nodded.

"Do you believe in vampires, Bella?", Emma asked. I nodded.

"Well, you are one quarter vampire and Peter and I are half-vampire. Haley, Hannah, Peter, and Emmett are all one quarter vampire, too.", Peter said.

"Okay, then would you believe me if I told you that Edward, Alice and Jasper are all vampires. I'm slowly becoming full vampire and I'm pregnant with Edward's child."

They looked at me shocked and confused.

"Anything else we should know?", Emma asked.

"Yes, but you are going to need to see it to believe it.", Alice said.


	7. Family Reunion

"**Alice is a psychic. She sees the future. Edward reads everyone's mind but mine. Jasper feels and manipulates emotions.", I explained.**

"**Well, where do we need to go to believe?", Haley asked.**

"**Forks, it's about 45 minutes from here. Unless, Edward drives then it's only 10.", I said.**

**They nodded and followed us to the Volvo. Alice had driven Emmett's Jeep. Haley and Hannah rode with Edward and I and we talked the whole ten minutes, clutching our seats as Edward laughed. We pulled up next to the Jeep and we walked up to the door and I called to Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.**

"**Bella, who are these people?", Rose asked.**

"**My parents, Emma and Peter. These are my siblings Haley, Hannah, Emmett and Peter.", I said.**

"**Guys, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.", I said.**

"**Rosalie, you're alive?", Emma asked.**

"**Yes, I am. Are you my niece?", Rose asked.**

**Emma nodded and Peter was looking at Emmett.**

"**Uncle Emmett?", he asked.**

"**Dude, little Peter? No way!", Emmett roared.**

"**Yeah, I've grown a lot from when you died. I'm actually born now.", Peter said.**

**Emmett laughed. Rose and Emma were talking. Haley was talking with Alice about shopping. Hannah and I were talking about books. Edward was talking to Peter and Emmett Jr. It was wonderful seeing my true family and Edward, my true love, back with me at last.**


	8. Cullens Add 1 More

**A/N**

**Hey,**

**In case anyone was wondering why the spelling and grammar finally got much better, this is L****il Kaari's best friend, (and editor) Cheyenne. For the past 4 chapters I have been patiently typing Lil Kaari's story. I hope you all enjoy the improvement. Just kidding. Her stories are wonderful and I know that if you're reading this then you understand the commitment it takes for her to keep writing.**

**P.S. Keep reading.. It gets way better!**

**Cheyenne**

**Lil Kaari here now. **

**So yea my grammar freak of a friend decided to type my story for me ****J**** that would be why all the grammar is correct.. Okay they gave up Bella because she was ¼ vampire and they thought that the Volturi would come after them but by the time they found out they wouldn't they couldn't find Bella and she was already adopted.**

**Disclaimer I sadly don't own twilight but I do own the baby and others **

**Enjoy!**

**Lil Kaari**

_______________________________________________________________

3 Months Later

Emmett, Peter, Hannah and Haley come over so often. I'm now eight months pregnant, sitting on the couch waiting for Edward. I'm now a full vampire as of a month ago, but they won't let me hunt. They drain the blood from an animal and put it in a cup and then they let me drink it.

After Christmas break, when Edward and Alice came to school with me, everyone just stared except Angela and Ben, who didn't care. It was at lunch when everything came out.

Flashback

I was sitting at lunch with Edward, Alice, Angela, and Ben when Lauren came up to me and asked why they came back.

"So, Alice, Edward, like, why are you, like, back?", she asked.

"Because, I missed Bella too much. So, Carlisle moved back because I was so miserable and Alice wouldn't do anything.", Edward answered.

"Are you sure it's not because she's pregnant?", Jessica said. She had just joined Lauren.

"Yes, I am sure. I love Bella and I couldn't be happier.", Edward said. He kissed me and they walked off.

End of Flashback

Alice, Rose and I were talking about a baby shopping trip. We were planning on going in about a month when Edward came in followed by Emmett and Jasper. They had something behind their backs and smirks on their faces. We eyed them suspiciously and they put boxes of blood in front of Alice, Rosalie and I.

"Umm, what's this?", Rose asked.

"This is so Bella, and you two, don't have to move in the near future.", Emmett answered.

"Oh, how sweet. Thank you.", Alice cooed at Jasper, who smiled.

"Thank you, Edward.", I said, leaning over to the box, searching for something. A particular something.

"Bella, what are you looking for?", Edward asked.

"Deer or elk.", I said. I found it and yelled out in excitement. I drank it right then and there. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. It hurt really bad so I yelped.

"Bella, what's wrong?", Rose asked.

"It hurt! Ow!", I yelled. Rose and Alice had matching knowing looks on their faces. Rose started yelling at Emmett and Jasper. Alice called Carlisle and Edward just stood there, holding my hand as I yelled.

Esme came down and her eyes widened, when she realized what was happening. Edward moved to my side and he held me until Carlisle came home.

A few hours later, I was holding a beautiful baby girl, Emily Rose Masen Cullen. She had Edward's bronze hair and green eyes. She is so beautiful.

Rose held her and I drank blood. We gave her blood and she loved it. We all laughed. We were having a great time when I smelled wolf at the door, and hissed loudly. I clutched Emily tightly.

Carlisle opened the door and Billy, Jake, Charlie, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quill and Embry came in and looked determined about something.

"Charlie.", I hissed, standing next to Edward.

"Cullens, you broke the treaty. You bit her. She's been changed.", Jake said.


	9. A Run In

"No, they didn't Jacob.", I hissed back.

"Then, how are you a vampire?", Leah asked.

"I was only ¾ human before. Emily, since she's half vampire, changed me the rest of the way.", I said.

"You were always a leech?", Jacob asked.

"Yeah, or at least partially, I was.", I said.

"Either way, we want it now. Hand it over.", Billy demanded.

"No!", I shrieked, "Why? What did she do? She's only hours old."

"She needs to be destroyed.", Sam responded.

"What did she do?", Rose yelled.

"She was born. Plus, she's a half-breed.", Jacob spat back.

"What's the problem in that? Jacob look at her. She's sweet and innocent. I won't let you take her from me, you lunatic!", I screamed, causing Emily to wake up and cry and scream unhappily.

I grabbed her bottle of mountain lion's blood to try and calm her down but it didn't work.

"Edward, will you please take Emily. I need to get something.", I asked, handing her to him. I ran upstairs and got my iPod and speakers to play my lullaby. It worked for me when I was human.

I ran back down the stairs. I plugged it in and put the lullaby on repeat. I took Emily back from Edward and she still fussed. She slowly calmed as I rocked her back and forth. Slowly, she drifted back to sleep again.

"Thank you, Jacob, for waking my daughter.", I snapped quietly.

"Sorry, Bells, but you need to hand her over. She needs to be destroyed.", Charlie said.

"You have no right to call me that. It's Isabella to all of you.", I said. The door opened and my biological family came in and stood with us.

"Isabella, who are they?", Billy asked.

"They are my family.", I said. Renee came in, too. She had been staying at a hotel.

"Bella, what's going on?", she asked. Before I could say anything, Charlie said, "It's Isabella, Renee. We're not allowed to call her Bella anymore!"

"No! I said you and the pack and Billy couldn't call me Bella. Mom can call me Bella. She doesn't want me to get rid of Emily.", I clarified. Mom came and stood next to me.

It was now Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Emma, Peter, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Haley, Hannah, Emmett Jr., Peter Jr., and me on one side of the room. Facing us stood, Charlie, Billy, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quill, and Embry. That's 15 against 8.

"Jacob, go home. It's 15 on 8. You won't win.", I said. I had put Emily in her crib and all of the girls were surrounding it. The guys stood protectively around us.

"If you leave and promise not to come back for 200 years, we'll leave.", Sam said.


	10. Leaving

**I looked at Alice who nodded and Edward who just looked protective.**

"**Carlisle, what do you think you're the leader?" Edward said**

"**Okay. Give us two days to we'll be gone" he said.**

"**Charlie you honestly want to kill your only daughter's daughter?" Renee said. Charlie looked mad at her or me I couldn't tell.**

"**Renee it's not human. It should die." Charlie roared**

"**Neither is Jacob, Charlie or any one but you. Billy has wolf blood other wise Jacob wouldn't be one." I called back to him.**

"**yea but they don't eat people." he said.**

"**neither so we. We feed on animals." Rose said.**

"**They don't kill innocent animals either" Charlie said, still attempting to win.**

"**Charlie, bears aren't innocent and Fish? You and Harry fish and eat them." I said**

"**Fine their not human but the have a pulse and heart beat." Charlie said.**

"**Yes but we don't want to kill an innocent child that does have a pulse and heart beat." Jasper said**

"**Fine your confusing me." Charlie grumbled.**

**The pack Billy and Charlie left. I handed Emily to Emma to ssay goodbye while we packed to leave for two hundred years.**

**We were done packing within twelve hours. We gave a few hours to say good bye to everyone.**

**Angela and Ben cam over to say goodbye. My Bio family had gone home by the time they had arrived. I got the door holding on to Emily.**

"**Bella it's sad to see you go." Angela said**

"**you were one of my best friends" I said giving her a hug.**

**Ben was talking to Edward.**

"**Angela this is Emily Rose." I said handing her to Angela.**

"**She's beautiful Bella. A perfect mix of you and Edward." she said**

**Edward and Ben had joined us and Edward had wrapped his hands around my waist.**

"**Bella, we'll miss you a lot you are my best friend." Ang said.**

"**you'll always be my best friend too Ang." I said giving her one last hug.**

"**Hey! I thought I was your best friend!!" Alice said a look of out rage on her face.**

" **you are my sister Alice" I called back**

**She smiled satisfied and continued to do whatever she was doing.**

**We talked for a while till Carlisle announced it was time for us to leave. Angela and Ben left after a final goodbye.**

**We headed for Edward's Volvo. I strapped Emily into her car seat and climbed into the front seat.**

**We were going to a town called Algernon, Montana.**


	11. Stars?

We made it there in a day when we arrived we made our way up to the house in the country. It was huge it had to be to fit all of us.

As we were going boxes into the house two teenage girls came up the drive. One had Hazelnut brown hair with red highlights and the other had red on top and black underneath.

All of us stopped and gathered around Carlisle and Esme.

"Hi I'm Sassilia but I go by Sassy, and this is Allison she goes by Ally." the hazelnut haired girl said. "we live down the rode thought we'd say hi."

"I'm Carlisle this is my Wife Esme and our adopted Children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Emily" Carlisle said.

"is she yours?" Ally asked.

"She is my niece my sister died and left me in charge of her." Edward answered for me.

"oh how sad. How old is she?" Ally said

"Two days." I answered.

A phone began to ring. Sassy pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said

"Are you Coming or what!?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yea Chill out Jayde. We'll be there soon." Sassy said.

"Hey Sas." another voice called.

"Hey Pep." she said back then hung up.

"Hey, sorry about that. So we just came to say welcome and hi so we'll be going now."

We watched as they left. I noted they had inhuman beauty too. They also looked as if they would glow in the night against the moon.

* * *

Third Person

Stars

"wow Sassy great first impression! They surely know now!" Jayde scolded.

"Chill Jayde the Vamps. Will figure it out eventually when they see Peppy's Eyes." Sassy said.

'hey! Leave my violet eyes alone they aren't that bad' Peppy's voice rang through their thoughts seeing how she was absorbed in a book.

"Peppy, you should really put a book down once in a while." Sassy said, snatching the book away from Peppy.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Peppy Yelled.

"I know that's pretty much all you do if we're not at school" Jayde said.

"well sorry if I like to read" Peppy retorted.

"we've been alive for over 200 years and you can't find anything better than this?" Jayde said.

"weren't we discussing the Vampires not my choice in reading material?" Peppy said.

* * *

Bella's POV

School

We got to school and saw Ally and Sassy and two other's next to them.

On had violet eyes and black hair with purple and blue streaks the other dark brown hair and jade eyes.


	12. Talking with the Stars

**They saw us and started walking toward us.**

"**Hey I'm Pepper but I go by Peppy." the Violet eyed on said.**

"**Sup I'm Jayde." the jade eyed one said.**

"**I'm Edward this is Bella my wife." Edward said**

"**I'm Jasper this is my wife Alice." Jasper said**

" **hey I'm Emmett this my wife Rosie!" Emmett Said in his boisterous voice.**

"**Hi anyway you'll figure it out soon enough as it is so I'll just tell you. My friends and I are stars. We know your vampires and that Emily is in fact Bella's." Peppy said.**

"**thanks a lot Pepper!" Sassy said.**

"**well they were going to find out anyway though I'd speed up the process." Peppy defended.**

**We stood there shocked they knew about us! They were stars? A bell rang signaling time for class. At lunch they waved us over to sit by them we did and they began to talk.**

"**well seeing as Peppy spilled the beans why don't you go first." Sassy said.**

"**okay so I'm an empathic, I feel and manipulate emotions. I have telekinesis I'm a shield and all of us have can control the elements." Peppy said we looked at her shocked.**

"**wow that is wow" was Emmett's response.**

"**so you all have powers why are you on earth? Why not in the night sky?" Edward asked.**

"**because we like it down here better more fun more people to mess with." Jayde said. I had a feeling her and Emmett would get along just fine.**

"**wow you guys are cool." Emmett said. Rose hit him over the head.**

"**Ow Rosie what was that for?" he pouted. Rose just rolled her eyes at him.**

"**Hey Bella how's Emily?" the voice was in my head.**

"**what was that?" I asked.**

"**sorry I told you I had telekinesis." Peppy replied**

"**oh it's fine I was just out of it for a minute there. She is fine how do you know about her." I asked.**

"**well Ally and Sassy came home that day ad=nd told us you had a daughter." she explained.**

"**yes. But how do you know she's mine?" I asked**

"**oh the mental images I got from Sassy and Ally." she said**

"**oh ok." I said letting it drop.**

**They finished telling us what their power's were. We thought they were pretty cool too.**

**The Bell rang and we went to our classes. Edward and I had the same. Peppy and Ally also had that class.**

**Peppy, Sassy Ally, and Jayde all cam over to our house after school so we could talk about some things with Carlisle and Esme.**

**Sassy had a blue adi Coop. it was really cool. Not as good as my Ferrari but good.**

**We all got into our cars. Edward and I in his Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett in his jeep and Alice and Jasper in Her Porsche.**

**When we got to the house I went inside and picked up Emily and moved to the couch to sit next to Edward.**


	13. An explanation from the Stars

"how's our girl?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Good she was asleep when we got her though." I said smiling at her. looking down at my sleeping daughter moving some of her bronze hair out of her face.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say. I looked up at her.

"Carlisle would like to look at her before we talk to the girls" she said.

"ok Esme" I said handing Emily to Esme who took her to Carlisle's office.

I leaned against Edward and looked up. Everyone was sitting down. Emmett had Rosalie in his lap and Jasper hap Alice in his. The stars were floating about a hairs width above the ground, near the book shelve.

When Carlisle finally came down he handed Emily to me. He looked over at the stars he sat next to Esme on the couch next to Edward and I.

" so would you girls mind telling us what exactly you are?" Carlisle said.

:well we are star's. we fell one day after school was over, we were goofing off , it wasn't our time yet to come. all stars come to earth every 10 years, about three full. We weren't supposed to fall for another 5 years.

" All stars fall between 15-20 then rise again after being here for 12 years with out aging since we fell early we matured so we are physically 16 and 17 mentally over one hundred though." Ally said.

" we quickly learned we couldn't tell any one what we are."

"so wait a minute, how long have you been here? On earth?" Emmett asked.

"about three hundred years give or take." Peppy said.

" and you've been 16 this whole time?" Jasper added.

"yes we have." Sassy said.

"that's very interesting girls. Say do you have any one watching over you?" Carlisle asked.

"no we don't we did when we first got here but that was as I said almost three hundred years ago." Jayde said.

"Sassy, is Peppy ok?" Alice asked.

We all looked to where Peppy sat. she was on the ground shaking. Ally, Sassy, and Jayde all jumped.

"Peppy! Peppy, look at me!" Jayde Yelled.

"what's going on?" I screeched clutching Emily.

"she's seeing something. it's never been this bad before!" Ally said

"Peppy snap out of it! Please." Sassy pleaded trying to get Peppy to Calm down.

A few minutes later she collapsed and everything was still even her she didn't even breathe.

"Peppy?" Jayde said going to her friend.

"Something's wrong. Very Wrong." Peppy said her eyes shot open her eyes landing on Jasper her eyes were se in a stone cold glare as she stood up.

"Who is Maria? Who is she that she is putting my family in Danger!!!" her voice rose with each word as she glared at him.

A/N

Hey sorry it's been a while since I updated and all with Christmas and school its been hard.

I am taking this story in a new direction. I will be changing things in it.

Such as instead of being focused on Bella and the Cullens the rest of the story will be on the stars.

My reasoning being: I am going to edit it and change names in the beginning making it my own and not based on Twilight which I don't own,

So if your upset I'm sorry. I will still update the story. My original thought was to take it down but I figured it would be unfair to you guys who read it so u am leaving it up.

Lil Kaari

Read and Review thanxs


End file.
